Soul Eater: A New Generation
by Aliciaisnotonfire
Summary: Maka's dream of a wedding has finally come. Except, Four months later Maka finds out theres a new addition to their lives...
1. 1:The Test

Soul Eater: A New Generation

Chapter 1: The Test

"I'm Late...Could I be?" Maka deeply thought to herself. "Maka what are you doing? Stop staring into space like that it's quite intimidating." Soul said nervously "how can I be nervous? It's so uncool." Soul thought for a moment "what is Maka up to recently she seems so … distracted this is very unlike her."

* * *

><p>Maka was still staring into space when Soul had snapped out of his trance all he could think about was Maka. He really loved her but she already knew that especially on their wedding day and definatly on their honeymoon. They were already married at age 16.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm." Maka groaned was she really … no she can't be "I'm only 16 even though i'm already married to Soul." She snickered at the moment she told her dad she was engaged to Soul "He nearly had a heart attack though it was funny when he collapsed." She snickered again then she went back to worrying could she be …? "Maybe I should take a test just to make sure." she thought quietly "Soul!" "Huh yes Maka whats wrong?" Soul asked "Theres nothing wrong. I'm just going to the shop to get some things is that ok?" Maka replied "Ok i'll see you later. Bye!" Soul responded Maka sighed as she shut the front door "If only things were ok Soul." she thought then sighed and continued walking to the shop.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka had got everything she needed except for the test that was the last thing on her shopping list she chose the most expensive test and walked to the self-checkout since she was embaressed to pay for the test she paid and continued to walk home but was stopped when she had met Tsubaki "Hey Tsubaki! How are you?" Maka exclaimed "I'm fine and so is the baby I just can't believe I got pregnant with BlackStar at aged 16." she giggled "I remember the night I told him he simply collapsed. Another 2 months and our little baby will be born Maka giggled at Tsubaki's comments.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyway Maka how are you doing?" Maka sighed "Tsubaki I think i'm p-p-pregnant." "Oh Maka there's nothing wrong with being pregnant, did you buy a test just in case?" Tsubaki asked Maka nodded "Anyway Tsubaki i'd better get going otherwise Soul would get worried, Take care and say hi to BlackStar for me. Bye!" "Bye Maka see you soon." Tsubaki waved.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka's heart began to beat harder and faster than usual as she walked back home before she knew it she had arrived at the front door "Well it's now or never." she thought as she opened the front door "Hey Maka there you are I thought you had disappeared of the face of the Earth." Soul giggled then he realised there was something wrong he looked at the bag and saw the test "Maka …?" Soul walked over to the bag and picked up the box containing the pregancy test "Please tell me your joking?" Maka shook her head "Soul I have to know, so do you." Maka insisted "Ok Maka if we have no choice." Soul nervously said.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka grabbed the box off Soul and ran to the bathroom a minute passed and Maka came out the bathroom "And...?" Soul prompted "There won't be anythiny just yet it will be another two minutes until the results come through." Maka sighed "Ok." Soul sighed back a minute had passed but for the couple it felt like forever.<p>

* * *

><p>"Goddammit WHATS TAKING SO LONG!" Soul shouted impatiantly "Hang on we have a minute left to go Soul so just be patient ok?" Maka growled. A minute had yet again passed Maka picked up the test and examined it, she went pale "And...?" Soul asked "what was it Maka, what was the result?" "I – I can't believe it." Maka said shakily "I – I – I'm P-p-pregnant!" she gasped Soul's heart stopped.<p> 


	2. 2:Results, The Truth

Chapter 2: Results, The Truth

"No Maka you can't be pregnant, please tell me your joking please Maka PLEASE!" Maka shook her head "I'm so sorry Soul." She broke down in tears Soul comforted her "Maka do you know how far along you are?" Maka nodded "Yeah." "And?" Soul promted once again "I'm 17 weeks along Soul..." Maka sighed "So that means im 4 months along." "WHAT! That means I got you pregnant... ON OUR WEDDING DAY!" Soul exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Maka... I'm so sorry." "Stop saying sorry Soul, It was our wedding day anyway we cant have an abortion it's too late" Maka sighed for the millionth time"Whats that... WHAT DID YOU SAY... YOU IDIOT!" Soul screamed Maka across the face "OW SOUL THAT HURT! Makaaaaaaaaaaaaa...CHOP!" Maka cried "Why did you slap me for?" "Because you said abortion." Soul sniffed "That is one of the reasons why I hate my real name."

"Huh? Why Soul I don't get it I know you hate being called Evans but you never told me why?" Maka asked confused "You really wanna know why Maka?" Maka nodded "Well when my parents were pregnant with me they tried to abort me.." Maka gasped "What stopped them Soul?" Maka asked "they could'nt my Grandparents stopped them then when I was born my grandparents looked after me instead then when I grew up they sent me to the DWMA to make me a better person and have a better life and that day was the best day of my life do you wanna know why Maka?" Maka nodded her head "It's because that day I met you Maka." Soul blushed.

Maka's heart fluttered then she grabbed hom by his collar and kissed him "Bedroom now Soul." "No Maka I'm not risking the baby." Soul said as he pushed her away "Ok, Then kiss me Soul." she pulled him in again and kissed him but by surprise Soul put his hand on her stomach and said "I'm gonna keep this baby, No matter what, I don't want our kid to have the same life as me I want it to be happy and I'll promise I'll protect you Maka and our child, ok?" Maka nodded and Soul put his hands around her waist dragged her in and kissed her.

An hour later Maka made food and they both sat down to eat halfway through the dinner Maka jumped Soul looked up "Whats wrong Maka?" "The baby Soul it's kicking me do you wanna feel?" before he could say anything Maka grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach "Wow. That kid does kick quite hard." Soul nervously said "I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad!" Maka choked "Crap! I forgot what are we gonna say to my dad!" "Oh shit! I forgot about that too" Soul gasped "Soul, We have to tell my dad tomorrow anyway we have to make an emergancy appointment with my doctor for tomorrow" "Don't worry about your father we will tell him tomorrow ok and I'll phone the doctor now" Soul replied "Do you know who my doctor is Soul?" Maka asked Soul shrugged his shoulders "It's Dr. Stien Soul." Soul was the next one to choke."Ok we'll call him now." Soul replied then he fogged up the mirror and wrote in Stien's number the mirror rippled for a second then Dr. Stien's face appeared in the mirror.

"Oh hello Soul, Why are you calling so late?" Stein asked "Um well Maka wants to speak to you about something." Soul Replied "Oh ok put her on then Soul." "Hi Dr. Stein." Maka said "Well what do you want to tell me Maka?" Stien asked "Umm well um." "Spit it out Maka." Stien Prompeted "Um I'm well I'm umm... I'm 4 months pregnant!" Maka cried Stien just stared at Maka then she realised he was looking at her soul his head moved so he was staring at her stomachhe smiled and finally said "Congrats Maka I suppose Soul is the father?" Maka blushed "Thanks, and yes Soul is the father." "Ok then, tomorrow come over to the infirmary and I'll give you a check up ok?" Stien smiled "Ok thank you Dr. Stien." Maka smiled.

There was a smash and a scream "Stien!" Marie screamed "It's time shes coming" they couple were about to become parents Maka smiled she was a bridesmaid at their wedding just then Maka was snapped out of her memory by a loud scream "Stien, The baby I'm in labour she's coming she's coming!" "Ok ok calm down Marie everything is going to be fine." Stien reassured Marie but he was scared himself Maka saw it in his face, Stien turned to Maka and said "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" "Ok and good luck with Marie and the baby." Maka replied Stien and Marie's bodies faded in the mirror "everything is alright for tonight, Lets go to bed Soul." Soul agreed and they both went to bed.


	3. 3:Stien's a father,In trouble with Papa?

**Chapter 3: Stein's a father, In trouble with Papa?**

"Push Maka Push!" Maka looked around the room... she was in the Shibusen infirmary "Come on Maka push!" Soul cried she was in labour! She took a deep breath and pushed, It hurt she let out a scream she bolted upright screaming Maka woke up it was just a dream she panted for a moment "YOU BASTARD! Get away from my Maka or i'll frigging kill you!" Maka jumped Soul was also having a bad dream too he was fidgeting and his hand flung forward and hit her in the stomach, Maka became very angry by this and pulled out her book...

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...CHOP!" Soul's body went limp and he woke up "What wrong Maka? Why did you Maka Chop me for?" Soul asked confused and still rubbing his dented head "Because you punched me in the stomach" Maka growled "O.M.G IS THE BABY ALRIGHT?" Soul asked looking worried "yeah me and the baby are..." Maka stopped "Huh whats wrong Maka?" Soul asked "I have to go to the bathroom I think I'm going to be sick!" Maka made a dash to the bathroom.

An hour later a cry of a baby girl was heard it was Stein and Marie's little daughter Stein smiled "Welcome to the world My baby girl I'll always protect you." he whispered as he clung to his daughter Marie was still on the Labortory bed which was covered in blood "Thank God thats over." Marie sighed Stein beamed he and Marie were paents now they had a small happy family... "Maka" he thought "I have to give her a check-up today he said "give who a check-up today Stein?" asked Marie "Oh I to give Maka a check up she's..." he stopped "Maka is what Stein?" Stein became uncomfortable by this he shivered "Tell me Stein!" Marie asked sternly "Maka is...4 months..Pregnant."he shivered Marie gasped "But..but..but shes only 16 wait... it was their wedding day 4 months ago oh well I guess it was their wedding day and their honeymoon." Marie sighed and thought of her honeymoon with Stein it was a week of heaven.

She walked to the window and looked out at the moon..._Moon..."_Stein! I know what I want to call our daughter!" Marie said with excitement Stien looked up "Yes what is it?" "Luna." Marie cried "I like that Marie." Stein beamed "Marie I have to go and give a check-up to Maka. Bye Marie, Bye Luna." he kissed them both and went to meet Maka and Soul he met them outside the D.W.M.A's infimary both of them were nevous "Hello you two." he smiled "Hi Dr. Stein." the couple said in a chorus "Have Marie had the baby yet?" maka asked "Yes we had a daughter named Luna she was born early this morning." Stien said with pride he was a dad "Aww can we come over later we have a present for her?" Maka cooed "Yes you can drop by anytime." he beamed "Anyway let me just set up the ultra-sound."

Maka became very nervous the next thing the Maka and Soul knew there was a tiny heartbeat they both looked up and gasped there was a tiny baby on the screen Soul gasped and Maka beamed "Would you like to find out the gender?" Stein asked they both nodded "Well congratulations it's a baby boy." he beamed "I've always wanted a baby boy." Maka giggled "And me." Soul giggled too "Maka here are some photos of the scan." "Thanks see you later." Maka waved.

A few minutes later Maka nd Soul bumped into Spirit causing them to drop the photos Spirit bent down and picked them up Maka and Soul braced themeselves for the worst "Maka please tell me these are someone else's?" Maka shook her head "It's a boy dad, I'm 17 weeks pregnant and me and Soul are keeping him" Spirit's thoughts turned to Soul "Why you... idiot you ... you DESECRATED MY DAUGHTER I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Spirit yelled "Dad, If you're gonna be like that then you're not going to meet your grandson it's your choice." Maka growled "Yeah we can argue about this later on but not in front of my wife I don't want to cause her discomfort!" Soul hissed Spirit sighed "I'm just shocked that my baby Maka is growing up so fast anyway look after her Soul or I swear to god oh and one more thing I'm going to be a grandpa!" Spirit cried

"Hey dad guess what." Maka sneered What?" Spirit asked confused "Dr. Stein had a baby girl today named Luna we are going to see her tonight want to come too?" Maka cooed "Aww that's good news yes I will come I have a present for them anyway I'll see you at Stein and Marie's tonight at 7 bye." Spirit skipped away happy as could be he was going to be a grandpa and now he was an uncle to Stein's baby girl. This day was getting better and better.


	4. 4:Visit to Luna

**Chapter 4: Visit to Luna**

"So…? What's Maka having? A girl or boy?" Marie asked "It's a little boy, oh and they are visiting us later. They bought a present for Luna." Stein chuckled as he walked over to Luna's crib and picked her up and nursed her "Aww a baby boy and I can't wait for them to come over" Marie cooed.

There was a bang on the door Marie looked up at the clock it read ten to seven as she walked to the door and opened it "Oh hello Maka, Soul and Spirit How are you ?" Marie exclaimed "We're fine thanks, We brought presents!" The three said in chorus "Aww come in come in Luna is with Stein at the moment." Marie giggled the three stepped in Maka and Soul took interest in Luna and ran over to her and Stein. "Aww she's so cute" Maka cooed Soul blushed, He put his hand on Maka's stomach and tapped it "I can't wait to see how our will turn out" sighed happily, He turned to Stein and asked "C-c-can I hold her?" "Of course you can!" Stein smiled as he handed over his daughter to Soul.

Soul nursed the sleeping newborn baby at that moment Luna eyes flickered open Soul look at the young ones eyes they were a beautiful bright turquoise colour Stein gasped at his daughter's beautiful bright eyes he had never seen eyes like hers before, Soul Cradled the baby he closed his eyes for a second and imagined he was holding his baby boy inn his arms he had his hair and as his baby son opened his eyes he had the same eyes as Maka the sparkling emerald green colour and shape like his mother Soul sighed and as he opened his eyes the newborn smiled at him he couldn't wait to be a father now.

Meanwhile Maka was talking to Marie as she looked over she saw Soul smiling at the baby and the baby smiling at him "Wow Soul's gonna be a good dad." She thought while Spirit was watching the boy who took away the innocence of his daughter who was cradling the baby of his former meister he was cradling Luna like he was her own dad and it reminded Spirit of the day his daughter Maka was born he smiled "I guess he is ready to be a dad." Spirit realised his smiled grew into beam his baby Maka was all grown up and she was married and 4 months pregnant with his grandson

"Maka" he said Maka turned her head and faced him "I do love you ya know but it was a shock but I'm sorry for earlier I didn't meant to be mean it was a shock and I'm upset your growing up so fast, you're not a baby anymore but you always will be in my heart." He sighed "It's ok Papa I love you too." Spirits face lit up "you mean it Maka you really do?" he asked "Yes I do Papa." Maka beamed "I'm ready to be a mom Papa." She said Spirit stood up and walked over to Soul and put a hand on the red eyed boys shoulder "Are you ready to be a dad Soul?" Soul looked up then he glanced at Luna and replied with a beam "I'm ready, In fact I can't wait." He beamed a lot more now "Take good care of my baby daughter and her son ok?" Spirit sighed "I'd die for their safety if I had to." Soul replied and for once the two finally got along while Maka, Marie and Stein looked at the two DeathSycthes it was great to see them getting along.

Maka's emerald green eyes sparkled. She hadn't been so happy in her life.

**So sorry it took ages to put up I had homework to do and my computer crashed. **

**Chapter 5 will be up be Friday I promise. So come read the next chapter it's gonna be an eventful one.**


	5. 5:Baby Shower,THE BABY IS COMING!

**As I promised this chapter is going to be an eventful one**

**DISCLAIMER: I MakaAlbarn888 do not own Soul Eater but I will try to someday when I earn the money.**

Chapter 5: Baby Shower, THE BABY IS COMING!

4 months had passed Maka was now 8 months pregnant she was huge now, they had finished the nursery and Maka and Soul had decided on the name Zack. It was the day of Maka and Soul's baby shower Soul decided that he was going to surprise Maka big time by inviting her mother to the baby shower.

"Happy Baby Shower Maka and Soul" the crowd cheered Maka's cheeks went bright red as she sat down meanwhile Soul stayed standing up "Everyone can I have your attention please" Soul addressed and everyone was now facing him "As you all know Maka and I are having a baby in less than 3 weeks now, so I have planned a big surprise for Maka" Maka cocked her head to one side in confusion "You can come in now" Soul grinned "MOM! I haven't seen you in ages" Maka cried "Soul, you did this?" She asked Soul nodded "Oh thank you Soul thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she cried as she nearly pushed him to the floor with a huge hug and kissed him the crowd awed.

After the baby shower had ended and everyone went home Kami asked if she could stay the night Maka without thinking twice said yes as she could sleep on the sofa bed in the guest room Maka looked up at the clock it was 11 pm and they were all tired so they all said their goodnights and went to bed.

Maka suddenly woke up she felt ill and in a lot of pain she it was 7 in the morning "Stop kicking me so hard Zack!" she whispered a sharp intense pain shot through her stomach and back Maka gasped "I think I'm in labour!" she thought the pain intensified she whimpered loudly Soul woke up to this unusual sound "Huh Maka? What's wrong? He asked with curiosity when he saw her pain stricken face "It's time Soul. Zack's on his way… HELP ME SOUL!" She whimpered Soul's eyes widened "Let's wake up your mother and phone Dr. Stein then get you to the Shibusen infirmary" he told her calmly.

Soon they were on their way they had to walk since Soul's motorbike wouldn't start Maka and Kami was alright with this because they both knew it was best to walk in the early stages of labour Maka smiled she and Soul were gonna be parents in a matter of hours, then a wave of strong intense pain came over her she stopped walking and hung onto Soul it was too much but this contraction was different she looked down and realised what had happened "Oh My Death Soul I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!" she started to cry "Right let's go quick" Soul picked her up Maka was so heavy now.

"Soul.. I want to push…" Maka whined Soul and Kami began to run in less than two minutes they were at the academy they ran inside where Stein was waiting for them "Hello" he smiled "Her water just broke and she said she wants to push!" Soul panted "Right let's get her inside."

Stein examined her quickly "Well… She was already 7 centimetres dilated by the time she woke up right now she is fully dilated and yes she is ready to push now." Stein smiled "on the count of 3 I want you to push for ten seconds Maka is that ok?" Maka nodded and obeyed Stein's rules "Here we go on 1…2…3…PUSH!" Maka grabbed Soul's hand and pushed.

**O.o Cliffhanger (I think) but I do love em they keep me on the edge wanting more anyway nxt chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Soul: Why do you put Maka in pain for so uncool…**

**Me: Shut up it's natural you BAKA!**

**Maka: It's true Soul it's honestly natural**

**Soul: Yeah I know but why you Maka**

**Maka:*Blushes***

**Me: ICK sappy scene I'm off to watch Paranormal Activity 3 Bye! *leaves***

**Soul: WOW what a Bitch**

**Me: *Comes back with a very thick heavy book* WHY YOU… MAKAAAAAA…. CHOP! **

**Maka: HEY THAT'S MY TECHNIQUE YOU THIEF!**

**Me: Sorry I love hitting people with a book when they get on my nerves**

**Maka: fair enough**

**Soul: Violent women *rubs head***

**Me & Maka: Makaaaaaaaaa… CHOP!**

**Soul:*dead***


	6. 6:Welcome to the World

**Sorry for not updating sooner been busy all week :/ I'll try not to do that again. **

Chapter 6: Welcome to the world

About 10 minutes later Maka heard the cry of her and Soul's newborn baby boy echo around the room the bed was covered with red and black blood "he's so beautiful Maka he has your eyes but he has my hair though" Soul giggled Maka smiled weakly she was shattered all that pushing had worn her out.

"8:00am on the 8th/8/2008 weighing 8lbs 8ozs" Stein said "perfectly symmetrical" Kid smirked as he walked to Maka's bed "Congratulations Maka and Soul" he smirked again "how did you know we were here and how the Hell did you know that my Maka was in labour" a confused Soul asked "I'm always awake at 5am and i was sat by the window drinking my coffee at 7:15am you walked past Gallows Manor she had a contraction by the manor and her water broke I decided to get dressed and walk over to the infirmary I waited outside the infirmary until little baby Zack was born then I walked in when Dr. Stein announced the birth date, time and weight"Kid snickered "oh ok" Soul said still confused he was holding baby Zack Maka smiled "he's gonna be a good father" she thought "can I hold him Soul?" Kid asked "of course" Soul said handing the tiny Zack over to his uncle, Kid smiled at his newborn nephew who was sleeping kid couldn't help but awe Maka smiled Soul laid a hand on her shoulder he beamed "even though Zack was born three weeks early he still the cutest baby and I'm glad he's here." Maka's eyes were filled with tears of joy "I love you Soul" she mouthed at him Soul beamed showing his jagged teeth I love you too" he mouthed back

"MAKAAA!" Spirit shouted waking baby Zack up "My baby girl gave birth without me knowing you had the baby 3 weeks early" a shocked Spirit cried by this time Maka,Soul,Kami,Kid and Stein's sweat had dropped Spirit ran over to Maka and tightly hugged her "dad if you don't let go of me you end up with a Maka CHOP" Maka hissed "sorry Maka" Spirit sighed " where's the baby?" he asked "Soul has hold of him" Maka replied Soul walked over to Spirit and handed Zack over to his grandfather Spirit awed and started to cry tears of joy Maka looked down at her blood-stained bed sheets "what" she gasped "I still have black blood I thought it had gone when I defeated the Kishin" she trembled "I hope this was the last of it" she thought silently.

At that moment Tsubaki holding her baby daughter came into the infirmary room who was followed by Black*Star "Congratulations Maka, Soul your finally parents if you need anything just ask me ok" Tsubaki sighed sweetly "YEAH IF YOU NEED ANYTHING SOUL JUST ASK THIS BIG STAR RIGHT HERE" the arrogant Black*Star shouted at the top of his voice "shut up Black*Star" Tsubaki growled "it's ok Zack is already awake Tsubaki but I think he did wake Maka up a bit" Soul sighed as he picked up Zack, Zack feeling the comfort of his father snuggled into his chest and fell back asleep Maka smiled she couldn't believe she had a baby her and Soul were parents now.

**Right so probably Chapter 8 will be the last of the story I'm not sure yet I might carry on with It or just do a sequal because I got a new story starting soon called Maka in wonderland based off the ****Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland 2010. Still working on it though but it will be out by my birthday which is on 19****th**** November. Well hope you enjoyed it next chapter**** will be up next Saturday. Sayonara for now XD.**


	7. 7:Taking Zack home,Soul's parents arrive

Chapter 7: Taking baby Zack home, Soul's Parents are here?

"Right so have you got everything now I don't want to leave anything here Soul" Maka said with a very serious face "Yes I've checked everything I think I've gone through everything about ten times now" Soul joked "Haha very funny Soul" Maka let out a sarcastic laugh "right you ready then?" Soul asked "Yeah I can't wait to see the back of this place… well I have Zack in his carry cot and he's fast asleep." Maka sighed "That's good then he won't be so worn out by the time we get home" Soul replied "Yeah your probably right" Maka sighed.

By the time Soul, Maka and Zack arrived home it was nearly 3 in the afternoon. Soul was surprised to see that the door of the apartment was unlocked but as soon as he opened the door he just wanted to run as fast as he could away from there when Maka peeked through the door to reveal no other than… Soul's mom and dad standing there, Soul just wanted to die and let the madness of the black blood inside him take over.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT! Kill me now or get Maka to chop me so hard that I would die now please I hate them I don't even know why Maka invited them to our wedding day. " Soul mentally screamed.

"Soul…" Mrs Evans voice sounded calm but murderous when she slowly spoke by now Maka noticed that Mrs Evans had seen the newborn baby boy sleeping in her Daughter-In-Law's arms, Mrs Evans' eyes looked like that she was about to kill someone "Soul…" she repeated "Please tell me you didn't get your wife pregnant at 16 years of age…?" She growled, Soul's father looked like there was a thundercloud hovering above him. Soul gulped "H-H-his name is…is Z-Zack he was born yesterday at 8 in the morning weighing 8lbs and 8oz and he is my son."

"I can never forgive what you did to her Soul I'm gonna have to punish you for this" Mrs Evans raised her hand as Soul braced himself on what was to come "WAIT! STOP! It was my idea to get pregnant with Soul he didn't do anything wrong or horrible to me, I swear it!" Maka cried Mrs Evans lowered her hand and looked a bit confused "I wanted the baby he agreed with me though so don't hurt him, please." Maka begged Mrs Evans nodded slightly and backed away from Soul and walked to Maka and hugged her "Are you sure you would be ready for this Maka and you too Soul?" they both nodded "Good because I'd kill you both" she said sternly they both gulped "Now can I hold him?" she asked the both nodded and Maka handed Zack over to her Mother-In-Law even Souls father smiled which was very, Very, VERY rare according to Soul.

**Sorry it's short couldn't do it properly due to too much homework. DX **

**Next chapter will be the last then I'll start the Maka's Adventures in Wonderland, then the sequel next chapter is up next week. **

**Sayonara xxxx**


	8. 8:Wes' Visit & FINALE

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for MONTHS, I've had problems with the family and I wasn't that well over Christmas so I have been rejecting the story a lot plus the homework I'm getting all the time including my options and the stress from my parents telling me what I should be taking in my options and I haven't been bothered to update and I promise with my next story I won't be doing that again but I will be an update at least every two weeks maximum a month.**

**Maka: I can't believe it's the end of your story.**

**Me: Yeah it was fun making it though.**

**Soul: Yeah same I got a baby boy to look after now and a lovely wife.**

**Maka: AWW!**

**Me: Yeah… Soul and Maka can you both do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Both: MakaAlbarn888 does not own Soul Eater all rights go to the original owner Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**Me: Thanks Guys see you in the next story I do.**

**OH I almost forgot A big thank you to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid, Alik Takeda, s0uleatere****vans, Coolgirl, XxAnnaBananaxX, Maka 67 and AnimeKiddo101. I wouldn't be able to do this without your support thank you very much especially SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid who has supported with the story and gave me some good ideas for it too so I dedicate t****his chapter to you Bryony you're a great author and a great friend too. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Soul sat staring out of the window at the moon who seemed to be mocking him like it was saying "unlucky" it didn't help him one bit he was in a bad mood ever since he got that stupid text from his older annoying brother he read the text once more and frowned it said…

"_Hello Soul,_

_It is your _older_ brother Wes. Mom and Dad told me to come and visit you and your so called wife and oh what now?... a baby__, Soul you were always making mistakes but this has to be by far the biggest mistake you have ever made just because it was your wedding day doesn't mean you go and get your stupid wife pregnant do you? Anyway I have to come and see you and your family bec__ause mom forced me to._

_I shall be arriving at the airport about 2:30 tomorrow afternoon so you better be there to pick me up or for shinigami's sake you'll regret it._

_See you then _

_Wes."_

"God he's more annoying than Excalibur" Soul scowled "Who's more annoying than Excalibur surely no one can be more annoying than that jerk?" Maka questioned she was trying to nurse Zack to sleep "When it comes to my older brother Wes no one is more annoying than him not even Excalibur" Soul sighed he hated his brother with a passion only just because his brother was a genius on the violin and would always have all the attention and once when Soul got so angry at him he turned in a scythe for the first time and Wes just laughed at him and called him a freak of human nature Soul was always being compared to him and in the end he hated piano because of Wes. Soul could not stand the sight of him.

"Oh come on Soul he can't be that bad … I mean look at my dad and look what he's become he looks like a total idiot" Maka replied as she shut the door of Zack's nursery quietly making sure she wouldn't wake the sleeping baby "I can prove you wrong Maka look at what he said in this text." Maka walked over to Soul, took the phone from him and read it at the end she was so angry she could throw a very heavy, hardcover book at someone or something "Why did he call me stupid and our baby a mistake?" She said calmly with a sense of death in her voice "Exactly he hates me and he will bring me down even if he hurt my friends and people I love down with me sometimes wish I could've killed him but I can't." he answered "Anyway let's get to bed I'm already tired as it is Maka."

Maka nodded her head in agreement and both went off to bed.

The following morning Soul awoke to the sound of crying… Obviously Zack wasn't it? Actually wrong it was no other than… Maka he sat up and comforted her "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently "O-Oh it's nothing… Honestly." She sniffed "Tell me what's wrong Maka… please I'm begging you, now what's wrong?" He protested "It's my mother… she's been in an accident."

Soul looked absolutely shocked this was bad…. Very bad actually no… this was HELL with his brother on the way over and Maka on the verge of breaking down about her mother this was a living nightmare.

Finally Soul spoke breaking the awkward silence "How bad is she hurt? Will you be able to see her?" He questioned "She shattered both her legs fractured her right arm and broke 3 rib bones. Visiting hours will start between 10:00am – 21:30pm but I can't go until Friday next week" she sobbed.

"I know I shouldn't… what's the word… oh pry or anything like that but how did she get hurt?" Soul asked "Umm… she was… uhh…"her lip began to quiver Soul looked up towards her "Maka..?" he questioned, Suddenly Maka burst into tears and ran into her and Soul's bedroom and locked the door.

Soul sat there speechless and thoughtful for a while, Kami the woman who made Maka's good-for-nothing father a death scythe and is considered one of the most strongest meisters in the world alongside Maka, Kid, Lord Death, and Black*Star. It was hard for it to sink in that Kami was in intensive care.

An hour or so later Maka had still not came out of the bedroom and Zack was still fast asleep in the Moses basket in the living room without a care in the world, Soul did not dare to go anywhere near the room he really wasn't in the mood for a Maka Chop today.

Soul looked up at the clock it read 12:30 the airport was an hour and a half away he had to pick up Wes in 2 hours he decided to leave Maka a note and take Zack with him he made a bottle put it in the baby bag and left.

Zack slept almost all the way there except when they got there a huge plane soared into the sky and made such a noise it scared him awake unfortunately for Soul, Maka was the only one to calm the baby down after something scared Zack.

Wes opened the car door and sat down into the passenger seat "Are you gonna shut that THING up or what?" Wes scowled, Soul was getting really pissed off with his brother at this time he really couldn't take any crap from his so called brother "Wes." Soul hissed "I don't want any crap from you today my wife is having a nervous breakdown because her mother is in intensive care and if you start to have a rant or anything like that I wear to Shinigami-Sama I will throw you out of this car or I will KILL you, YOU GOT IT? YOU BASTARD!" Soul growled, "Jeeze Soul calm down will ya, Ya need to relax more." Wes retorted "I ain't in the mood for you today actually not EVER CLEAR!" Soul snapped then started the ignition and drove off.

Soul pulled up outside his and Maka's apartment Wes scoffed "You … live… here?" "Yeah I do…. got a problem with that… Wes?" Soul snarled as he took Zack out of his car seat and carried him up to the apartment and opened the door to his surprise Maka was actually was out of their bedroom and cooking "Maka is that you" Soul asked "Yeah… who do you think Shinigami-Sama?" she quietly giggled "How are you feeling now?" He questioned "I'm alright mom's doing well now the hospital told me they will get back to me soon." She replied "Oh that's good." Soul smiled.

"UGH SOUL what is this ugly place… I swear whoever decorated your rooms should be hung, drawn and quartered for bad interior design!" Wes exclaimed Soul turned around and looked at her, her face was getting redder and redder by the second since she was the one who decorated everything in the apartment "Listen to me Wes and listen good you… You need help, You are the one who SHOULD BE HUNG, DRAWN AND FUCKING QUARTERED YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!" Maka yelled "MAKA! Calm down!" Soul cried.

Zack began to wail the yelling and shouting had scared him Maka took the Zack from Soul and started to walk off then when she passed Wes she stopped turned to him and gave him an evil death glare and walked off again she went into Zack's nursery and shut the door.

"Nice one Wes, You complete idiot! Look what you've done, Maka was in a bad mood as it is with her mom in hospital without you criticizing her interior design actually I think it looks really cool in here so piss off ok? And actually I'm glad that I left home a few years ago to go to the D.W.M.A. so I could be as far away from my ABNOXIOUS brother as I liked and these have been the best few years of my life! Why coz YOU wasn't there!" Soul scowled "Tut-tut Soul if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have met your precious wife and your child… isn't that right Soul?" Soul grimaced, It was true Wes was there when he accidently turned into a weapon when he didn't know it " I know that, Idiot but you don't go treating my family like shit who are you to be like that anyway Wes? Huh, tell me why?"

Soul wasn't the only one who had a horrible life as a child, He and Soul's parents were harsh to them when they were playing and if one chord or note was wrong their father would beat them… and their mother would yell "If you can't hit the note right….. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL MUSICIANS!"Wes took it out on his little brother because of this abuse from his parents and he couldn't control it… unfortunately for Soul.

Wes sighed "Look Soul I'm so sorry for what I have put you through in your life time, it must have been horrible for you the way I physically and verbally hurt you and your new family and the way we were treated as kids ourselves I must have become so angry that I took it out on anything or anyone I'm really, Really, REALLY sorry Soul." Soul was so shocked by what just came out of his brother's mouth he nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on "I'm so sorry Soul…" Wes repeated "I-I-I forgive you Wes for treating me like that but I think you must apologise to Maka for talking to her like that too she is really sensitive now so be careful what you say… Big Bro" Now it was Wes' turn to be shocked "Thank you Soul" Wes smiled and Soul beamed. Then the two newly reunited siblings reminisced about the good times they both had together.

A while later Maka came out of the nursery with Zack and look quite shocked to see Soul and Wes getting along Wes glanced at Maka and immediately stood up "Maka-Chan, I'm really sorry for insulting you earlier Soul told me the situation with your mother and I'm deeply sorry for what has happened. Please find it in your soul to forgive me for the way I have acted." Maka was wide-eyed and she glanced at Soul, He nodded as if saying "_It's ok__." _Maka exhaled sharply and looked at Wes "Yes, I forgive you but can you forgive me for the way I treated you Wes-Sama?" Maka said solemnly "Why do I have to forgive you for something like that I deserved it."

Wes walked over to her and asked "May I hold Zack?" Maka nodded slowly handing Zack over to his uncle Wes grinned that toothy grin that Soul had Maka giggled at the sight and Zack giggled too looking up to his uncle, Then Maka and Wes started talking about how Soul met her and how Wes found out his younger brother's weapon form.

Soul stood away watching them with that toothy grin on his face, Who knew that real life had happy endings too. Maka glanced up at Soul and began to laugh "Dude, why are you crying?" Wes questioned Soul answered "Because … My life is now completely perfect."

**EPILOGUE**

Wes moved to Death City a year after reuniting with his brother and they later found out he was a Scythe too.

Kid and Liz got married the day after Maka and Soul's wedding anniversary and later Liz gave birth to twin boys called Jack and Max

Patty and Crona are now engaged.

Black*Star and Tsubaki now have two boys called Adam and Cody and are soon to be married.

Kami is now better and back on missions and has remarried Spirit who has gave up his womanizing ways.

Blair moved out 6 months earlier and is now living with her boyfriend.

Stein and Marie are also married and Luna has now got a little sister Hana.

Shinigami-Sama is now currently working with the 5 Mizune sisters alongside Eruka and Free who are now changed and are teachers in Soul study

Maka gave birth to her first daughter Sakura and also found out her power as a Scythe and Soul is now Shinigami-Sama's Personal Death Scythe.

Zack is a Scythe who also looks just like his father in weapon form and his mother human form.

And for Sakura… well she is a Scythe Meister and looks exactly like her dad.

Everyone has a happy ending even when it doesn't look like it… You see no matter how ugly the world gets it shows me that I always have faith and that will remain the same forever and always because we are the new generation, So if you don't like it well… Your soul is MINE!

**The End**

**Me: Well that's it for now I guess *Sniffs* Thank you for Reading and Reviewing and adding me to Story Alert and Favourites. **

**Soul: Liss, Don't forget about Symm **

**Me: Sugar I forgot RIGHT! Please can you all check out Symmetricalgirl8deaththekid's stories they're AWESOME and Symm has supported me all the way with this story so this is one of my ways of saying thank you very much.**

**Maka: So what were you thinking to do for another story then Liss?**

**Me: It is my version of Tim Burton's: Alice In Wonderland 2010 but using the cast of Soul Eater and your Alice **** LOL It's called: Maka In Wonderland. **

**Maka: AWESOME! **

**Me: I know right! I LOVE that film and I ADORE Soul Eater it's my favourite Anime xxx**

**Maka: Great!**

**Soul: I know why its coz its named after me and Me and Maka are the best team in the world!**

**Maka: YEAH!**

**Me: Lol it's true.**

**Maka: Hey Alicia, Whose Jack and Max?**

**Me: *Starts to cry* They are my little cousins who I don't ever see anymore, They were like my little brothers to me *Wipes away a tear* I thought I'd mention them in this story to pay a tribute to them coz I miss them so much**

**Maka: Aw don't cry you'll see em' again don't worry **

**Me: Thank you Maka-Chan**

**Soul: Yeah you will **

**Me: Thanks you two you're the best AND YOU Symm xx I'll see you all in the next story Bye for now**

**Maka: Bye Liss and bye for now to the readers as well **

**Soul: Yeah Bye readers, Bye Alicia.**

**Me: Bye guys.**

**Maka In Wonderland: CHAPTER 1,****Will be released on Sunday March 18****th**

**Thank you for reading Soul Eater:****A New Generation**

**Read and Review **

**Thank You **

**xxx**


End file.
